The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical jacks, and more specifically, to an improved jack frame for an electrical jack of the type adapted for side-by-side mounting in an electrical jack panel.
In the prior art there are several forms of electrical jacks which are adapted for side-by-side mounting in an electrical jack panel. One example is the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,415 which is commonly used for "telephones" or "communications". These types of jacks are constructed from a pair of generally "L" shaped frame members which are welded together along portions of opposing legs of the "L" shaped sections. In such jacks, a portion of the opposing legs which are welded together are separated at a free end to provide for the connection of a stack of jack springs and intermediate insulating blocks. Conventionally, a spacing block of insulating materials is also provided between the separated free ends of the opposing legs to insure proper separation therebetween and to increase the frame rigidity and consistency and resist compressive loads applied to the free ends. Most such jacks also include a pair of connecting straps welded together or a U-shaped frame support associated with the free ends to resist tensile loads on such free ends. The other opposing legs of the "L" shaped members extend outwardly from each other and support a plurality of jack sleeves for connecting one or more of the jack springs with a terminal.
While these prior art jacks function satisfactorily, they are quite expensive due in part to the fact that two "L" shaped sections have to be prepared and processed and joined together by welding and also due in part to the required insulated spacing block and connecting straps or frame supports to insure sufficient frame rigidity of the jack and to resist both compressive and tensile loading.
Accordingly, a need exists in the electrical jack field for an electrical jack and particularly an electrical jack frame which is less expensive, requires fewer structural parts and which also provides improved frame rigidity and consistency and improved resistance to compressive and tensile loading.